


I'm Not Your Groupie

by PorkChop



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Double Ended Dildo, F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Pegging, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), The Flesh Curtains, Young Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorkChop/pseuds/PorkChop
Summary: A first person POV reader insert featuring Flesh Curtains era Rick surrendering to you at a house party after a show. Check the tags on this one, there's a lot of nasty stuff. This right here is my ticket to hell.Edit: The second chapter involves pegging and the third contains more butt stuff (sharing a double ended dildo, sharing is caring folks). This story doesn't have a continuous plot, its basically a collection of scenes with FC Rick and the same female reader at this point, I keep coming back and writing more despite never having plans to :P





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a little break from Someone Else's Shoes to write something really really dirty... I hope you enjoy!

Heavy breathing and muffled base filled the room. Wet, kissing sounds broken up by dark chuckles and pleasured sighs. Rick had me up against the door, one hand behind my head, the other underneath my skirt, rubbing me in circles, fast and rhythmic, my panties around my ankles.

“Feel how wet you are. Practically dripping. You've been waiting for this all night huh? Watching me play up on stage, having all those panties thrown at me. You know, at least four women flashed their tits at me tonight. I bet you feel real fucking lucky that I chose you, hmm?” Rick said to me, leaning in close, his hot breath sending the scent of alcohol and cigarettes up my nostrils.

“I'm not your groupie, Rick. I don't feel _lucky_ just cause you want to fuck me. God, you're such an egotistical prick after a show.” I sighed, arching my back when he picked up the pace of his fingers.

“Don't pretend, baby. Your pussy doesn't lie, I could make you come in thirty seconds just by saying the right things.” He laughed into my ear, a low, throaty laugh that sent a flash of electricity throughout my body. I moaned. “Yeah, that's right. Moan for me. I want everyone downstairs to hear you over the music.” 

“You need taking down a few pegs.” I said, voice shaky despite my efforts to sound strong.

“How you gonna do that, baby?” He asked, tilting his head.

“Don't play dumb. You know exactly what I'm gonna do to you. Now, take your clothes off, and get on the bed for me.” I said, my voice calmer this time, almost chilling.

“F-fuck.” He said, his stutter making an appearance. It was rare to hear it since he'd become successful with the Flesh Curtains; his confidence and ego had grown so much, I guessed it had faded quite a lot because of that. “Yes ma'am.” He added, pulling away from me and taking a couple steps back, shrugging off the black leather waistcoat that hadn't been cleaned in so long, it was disgusting. His loose top came next, followed by his boots. He took a seat on the edge of the bed, and I approached him; stepping out of my panties and leaving them by the door.

“Hold it. I'll do that part when I'm ready.” I said as he reached for the fly of his pants. “Turn over. On your stomach.” I smirked, and he obediently did as I asked. I came up behind him, eyes trailing from the back of his head, all the way down his spine to his ass. “Hmm, I haven't yet decided what I'm going to do. Shall I peg you, Rick?” He went tense on the bed and turned his head to look at me over his shoulder.

“Y-you wanna do that again?” He asked, licking his lips. His pupils were blown wide with arousal, and whatever drug he'd decided on that night.

“Maybe. You liked me making you my bitch last time, didn't you?” I smiled menacingly at him. He nodded slowly. “Answer me with words, Rick.”

“I liked it.” He answered. I stroked a hand down his spine, letting it linger right above his backside. 

“Yeah you did. You came without me even touching your cock, remember?” I licked my lips and crawled onto the bed, straddling the backs of his thighs. “You dirty boy, you like it up the ass, don't you?”

“Yeah.” He moaned, drooling onto the bedspread. I reached for his arms, pulling them behind him, crossing his wrists over. When I released them; he kept them there, and I felt a rush of arousal at his obedience. I tugged at the black leather sash I had tied around my waist, pulling it free. I wrapped it around his wrists a few times, before tying it in a pretty bow. 

“You remember our safe word, don't you?” He always remembered, but I always asked. He nodded his head. “Say it.”

“Red light.” He replied.

“Good boy.” I raised off of him for just a moment and commanded, “Turn over.” before I straddled him again. I glanced down at his leather-clad hard on, pressing up against the front of his pants. My eyes rolled upwards, over his toned stomach and chest, his shoulders, pinned back with his arms behind him. I bit my lip and moaned in appreciation. “You look good like this.” I commented, and he smirked arrogantly.

“I bet I do, you can't wait to ride my-” he started, but I cut him off with a hard pinch to one of his pierced nipples. 

“Pipe down. What do we say when someone pays us a compliment?” 

“T-thank you.” he said, fidgeting on the bed. I eased up my fingers, rolling the little nub between my fingers more gently, earning a quiet moan from Rick. I used my other hand to palm the bulge between his legs, fondling more for my pleasure than for his. 

“Mm, so hard. So thick.” I said, squeezing him. Ricks breath hitched, and he bucked up into my palm. “I'm gonna make you come so hard you'll see stars. Just wait.” I moved my hand from his nipple up to his neck, resting my hand lightly over his throat. “You up for a little chokey choke tonight?” I asked, tilting my head.

“Fuck yeah.” His smirk returned, and I felt his cock twitch under my hand.

“Okay.” I nodded, removing both of my hands and using them to undo his fly, pulling open his pants and freeing his cock. He never seemed to wear underwear. I stroked his cock slowly, watching as his eyes slipped closed with a quiet sigh. “You like that?” I whispered.

“Yes, thank you…” he whispered back, rolling his head back and forth against the bed as I picked up the pace. 

“God. You're so hot. You're so-” I stopped myself. I didn't need to inflate his ego anymore.

“So are you, baby. Please, let me… can I see your tits?” He asked, and since he was so polite about it, I accepted. I let go of him for a moment, pulling my top off and dropping it behind me, my bra coming off next. I held it out in front of him. 

“Should I make you put this on again?” I asked, and Rick laughed. I broke character for a second, smiling in amusement.

“That's up to you. I'll be a good boy, whatever you want.” He said, once he’d composed himself. I shook my head and tossed the bra aside, leaning over him to give him the opportunity to suck on my nipples one by one. I moaned, closing my eyes as his tongue painted circles around each one. Once I'd had enough, I straightened up, looking down at him with a thoughtful look in my eye. What to do with such a fine specimen of a man laid out right in front of me, all for me?

I reached down and continued to stroke him, increasing my pressure each time I reached the tip, squeezing him and earning pleasured little gasps. My hand was getting sticky from his precum, so I eased off a little. “Take some nice deep breaths for me while you still can.” Told him, and I felt him shudder beneath me. I gave him a few moments to prepare himself, then my free hand snaked back up to his throat. I gave a few gentle squeezes, watching Rick fidget beneath me, his hips thrusting up into my palm, lips letting loose needy grunts.

“D-do it.” He dared, staring me in the eye with a glint of excitement. I smiled and squeezed, cutting off his air supply. I picked up the pace of my strokes, watching his face morph into a completely blissed out expression. I could feel his throat gulping, his Adam's apple bobbing underneath my hand as he struggled. I let up after a few seconds, warming him up. He pulled in a shallow breath and groaned long and guttural. “F-fuck. Yes. Please more.” He said, shifting on the bed. His arms must have been aching by now.

I squeezed again, a little harder. Rick's eyes fluttered for a moment, but he managed to keep them open. He was making choked out little sounds, desperate and unmistakably pleasured. I pressed my thumb against the head of his cock, stroking the slit as drops of precum rose. Rick's eyes began to glaze over, drool escaping the corner of his mouth, his fidgeting becoming weaker. I let go of both his throat and his cock. He dragged in a raspy, deep breath, panting and coughing. Precum oozed from his cock, thick and plentiful, without my touch. 

“S-so good. So good, please-” he babbled, panting heavily. I gave him a moment to recover. “Oh God please, I need to-” he cut himself off, swallowing hard as drool gathered in his mouth.

“What do you need?” I asked, stroking my fingers gently up and down the pink skin of his throat.

“I need to come.” He told me.

“Already? No. Not yet.” I said, crawling further up his body, sitting on his chest.

“Longer. Longer, I wanna- I want you to make me feel like I'm gonna die.” He told me. I stared down at him for a moment, unsure how to respond. 

In the end, I gave him what he asked for, wrapping my hand around his neck and pressing down on his windpipe. I wasn't touching his cock, but I felt his hips shifting behind me, searching for some contact that I wouldn't give. Rick grunted and choked under my palm, I squeezed harder. His eyes widened and he stared up at me, looking panicked yet completely aroused. I smiled down devilishly at him, watching his eyes grow dim, lids drooping heavily. His struggles slowly died down, and I realised I was literally watching the life drain out of him. I pulled back with a start, hearing his blood-curdling gasp of an inhale. His eyes squeezed shut, and he pulled in breath after breath, raw and shaky. I wondered for a moment if I'd gone too far, but he was groaning loudly the minute his lungs were sated with oxygen.

“Ungg, fuck, yeah baby, fuckin- I'm gonna come so hard, so hard. Please, touch me, I gotta come, please.” He begged me, he sounded so fucking desperate, I almost gave in.

“I said not yet.” I told him, my voice smaller than it had been before. “I want you to eat my pussy.” 

“S-sure, yes, whatever you want, anything.” He nodded eagerly. I crawled forward, kneeling over his face and lifting my skirt out of the way. He craned his neck and plunged forward, lapping away at my undercarriage in a messy show of uncontrolled enthusiasm.

“Rick, I know you can do better than that. Concentrate on what you're doing.” I scolded him. He slowed down, muffled sounds of apology hummed over my clit. He teased his tongue over the sensitive button, flicking it to and fro. I sighed in appreciation, running my fingers through his hair. “Good boy. You're such a good boy for me.” I whispered, rocking my hips against his face. He pushed his tongue inside me, fucking it in and out, his lips pressed into my labia. His moaned, sending vibrations to all the right places. 

“I bet you wish you had your hands free, so you could jack yourself off, hmm?” I asked. Rick hummed out an affirmative response, nodding his head as best he could. “That's too bad.” I glanced over my shoulder at his cock, still leaking. There was an impressive pool of precum gathered at the base of his shaft, I reached back and gathered some on my finger. Lifting my hips out of his reach, I pushed my finger into his mouth, he sucked it clean without reservation. “Would you like me to turn around so I can help you out?” I asked, and he nodded his head vigorously. “Then you better get that finger nice and wet. Can you do that for me?”

Rick set to work coating my finger in saliva, it drooled down my knuckle, and when I pulled my finger from his mouth, a string of spit connected it to his lips. “Th-thank you.” He murmured as I flipped over, my ass in his face.

“I haven't done anything yet.” I told him. I hooked my thumbs in his pants and shoved them down his legs, Rick helped me out by kicking them off onto the floor. “Spread 'em.” I smirked, watching as he parted his legs for me. I laid down over him, backing up against his face again. He continued to eat me, pulling out all the tricks he knew I liked. 

I took my wet digit and rubbed it over Rick's back passage. Maybe it was a little late for pegging tonight, but I could still have a little fun. I coated the pucker in spit, adding a little more of my own because I was feeling generous, and gently pressed the tip of my finger inside. I felt Rick tense up, but he groaned and seemed to make a conscious effort to relax for me. It slid in with relative ease after that, and I wriggled it around inside him, feeling his body twitch below me. I grinned, shortly before taking his cock into my mouth. I must've caught Rick off guard, because he gasped and bucked his hips up, sending his cock down my throat. I gagged, but managed to compose myself.

“Sh-shit, I'm sorry.” He whimpered out behind me.

“I'll let it slide.” I told him, before getting back to work. I bobbed my head up and down slowly, trying not to overstimulate him and make him come too quickly, since I knew he was already fairly close. He moaned, and I felt it in my pussy. I pressed my hips back, and his tongue pushed deeper inside me; he ground it against my g-spot. “Fuck.” I pulled away just for a second, rolling my hips, my clit grinding against his chin in this position. I didn't realise how aroused I actually was, until I felt myself grow close to my end already.

I sucked Rick with rhythmic bobbing of my head, taking him to the back of my throat now and then, tilting my head from side to side. Rick was leaking into my mouth, his cock swelling, balls tightening, I know it wouldn't be long. I began to thrust my finger in and out of him, probing around for his prostate. It didn't take me long, and Rick's tell-tail grunt sounded out behind me; I kept stroking that spot. Rick was fidgeting like mad underneath me, and I chalked it up to the pleasure, until I felt a hand on my ass.

“Wh-what?” I pulled off of him, looking back with a dazed expression. “How did you…?” He'd somehow managed to get his arms free, and he pushed two fingers inside me, thrusting them without pause.

“P-punish me later, just let me do this.” He said, tilting his head and tonguing my clit with that fantastic talent of his. I groaned loudly, bowing my head and taking a second just to enjoy it. 

“You bet I'll punish you.” I mumbled, almost incoherently. Rick's other hand came down on my ass with a hard _smack_ , making me gasp. “Shit.” I shook the fogginess out of my head, and took his cock back into my mouth. I sucked him hard and fast, gently sliding a second finger into his ass. I stroked his prostate, feeling the amount of precum he was producing drastically increase, I swallowed it down, groaning at the taste.

He was grunting and moaning like nobody's business, his hips shifting, his ass clenching. After a while, he seemed to throw caution to the wind and lifted his knees up, bracing his feet against the bed so he could thrust into my mouth. This was usually a no-no, but I let him have it this time, relaxing my throat as best I could, letting him use me. I felt his nails dig into my ass cheek, and his head drop away from between my legs. He cursed loudly, panting and grunting, then he came down my throat thick and hot. I swallowed, continuing to thrust my fingers as he rode out his orgasm. He'd barely come down when his attention turned back to me, he sucked hard on my clit, thrusting his fingers fast and rough just how I liked it. I felt the tingling warmth build and build, and he kept that pace. It brought me up to my peak in no time, and I pulled off of his cock with a shout of his name, my orgasm rippling through me. It was intense, my legs shook, my vision turned to white for a few short moments.

“Oh God, oh fuck…” I panted, sliding my fingers out of Rick and bracing my hands against the bed. Rick gingerly ran his tongue over my opening, lapping up the wetness that resided there.

“That's it, baby, that's what I like to see. Fuck, that was so good.” he said, though I could barely hear him over the pounding in my ears. Rick was the one to move me from my position, manhandling me so I was laying on top of him the other way around, face to face. He kissed me, tongues and all, and we passed our tastes to one another. “Fuck, I love you.”

“No you don't.” I laughed, burying my face in the mattress next to him.

“No, I really think I might.” He told me, resting his hands on my ass cheeks.

“You're just endorphin soup right now. You'll come to your senses in about five minutes.” I said.

“Yeah whatever, you believe what you wanna believe, Miss Commitment Issues.” He said through a yawn.

“Are we gonna go back downstairs and join the party?” I asked, playing with his hair.

“Nah, fuck it. I'd rather stay up here and fuck you in ten minutes. Never got to make the most of that pussy of yours.” he murmured, voice tired, a little slurred.

“Oh?” I raised a brow. Rick nodded. “Cause you look like you're about to fall asleep. Don't make promises you can't keep.”

“I'm not going to sleep, I'm just gonna rest my eyes for a second, then we'll go for round two, okay?” He said. I sighed and rolled off of him, keeping one leg hooked over his and my arm around his stomach.

“Yeah, sure. Rest your eyes.” I snorted. 

Within two minutes he was snoring. But that was okay, I didn't think I had it in me for round two either, and I soon joined him.


	2. Part 2: Pegging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I promised a while ago that I'd do a sequel to this with pegging, and after receiving a request over on Tumblr I finally got the spark of inspiration I needed. So here we are!

I'd had my eye on Rick all night, sitting at the other end of the bar laughing it up with some _huge_ alien dude with biceps the size of damn tree trunks. He'd just finished a show at some dive bar in the rough end of town on a planet I couldn't pronounce, and he was having his usual after-show drink and drugs. K-lax was sprinkled across the bar, and every ten minutes or so he'd duck down to take a line, eyeing me up from across the room each and every time. He'd always turn back to that alien though, throwing around that dirty smirk of his, it was blatantly obvious he was flirting. He must've been crazy, thinking he could get away with doing such a thing only mere feet away from me. Rick and I weren't officially mutually exclusive, but still, he knew that when I was around… he was mine. 

I rose to my feet after downing the last of my drink, I was a little buzzed after a couple of cocktails but still a hell of a lot more sober than Rick usually was. I took a slow stroll down the bar, dragging my finger through the dusting of pink granules that coated it, looking Rick straight in the eye as I swiped the digit over my tongue. I felt the swift kick of the drug, not as intense as if I'd snorted it, but enough to give me the gall I needed to confront the eight foot tall quadrupedal alien who was most definitely responding to Rick's advances. Speaking of, Rick had watched my leisurely approach with an anticipatory smile, amused, provocative. I came to a stop beside him, leaning one hand on the bar as I glanced between the two of them.

“Care to introduce me to your friend, Rick?” I asked, offering the alien a tight lipped smile.

“He doesn't speak English, baby, so that would be difficult.” Rick told me, the smirk still firmly in place.

“Oh, so he won't understand me if I say, what the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?” I narrowed my eyes at Rick. He chuckled, feigning surprise.

“I-I-I'm just having a good time, sweetie, why? You uh, you getting jealous over there?” He said, and I licked my lips, leaning close to him.

“You know the drill, Sanchez. You're with me tonight.” I whispered.

“S-sure. No problem, but th-that don't mean I can't shop around first. I got more than one fuck in me, 'specially with all this k-lax going around.” He said, bending over to do another line. When he lifted his head, his eyes were pale cerulean.

“I'm not having sloppy seconds, slut.” I spat, grabbing his chin and twisting his head to look at me. His big, wired eyes searched my face, and a deep, aroused rumble came from his chest. The alien beside Rick piped up, jabbering some nonsense at me that sounded angry. I rolled my eyes. “Rick, if you're jonesing for some dick tonight, you should've said.”

“Y-you wanna threesome, huh? I can- I'm up for that. So fucking up for it!” He said, gripping his hand onto the front of my shirt and tugging me closer to him. I resisted, tilting my head.

“Reach inside my bag.” I told him, and after a moment of confusion, he stuck his hand inside the handbag hanging from my shoulder. It didn't take him long to find what I was expecting him to, and he licked his lips as his fingers curled around the object. “I never leave home without it.” I smirked. 

“You just- just carry that around with you? Just like that?” He asked, awe in his tone. 

“Well, I never know when my baby needs something a little different, do I? It's always good to be prepared.” I cooed, running my thumb along the edge of his bottom lip, watching how his tongue twitched in his mouth with the urge to lick. I had him well trained.

“Where do you wanna do this?” He asked, and I smirked at his eagerness. It certainly hadn't taken much to win him over. 

“Back alley.” I simply said, and Rick was on his feet, blurting out something that sounded like an excuse in that alien language, the guy looked annoyed but didn't follow when we walked away. In fact, nobody batted an eyelid when we left through the back door of the bar.

Outside it was humid, stuffy. The planet we were on had a warm climate, and I quickly began to feel the sweat cling to my forehead. I grabbed the back of Rick's shirt, pulling him backwards and over to the wall, I pinned him to it, immediately trailing my hand down to his cock. He was half hard already, and I smirked.

“You're far too easy, Rick.” I told him with a breathy laugh. “Or is it some pavlovian thing, getting hard and needy at the mere sight of me?”

“Mmh, no point in denying it.” He shrugged and I unbuttoned his pants, taking his cock in my hand and jerking him fast, bringing him to full mast in no time.

“Smart move.” I said, glancing down at the flushed head of his cock as Rick began to vocalise his pleasure, rocking into my hand. “That's it, baby. Enjoy it while you can, this is the last time I'll be touching your cock tonight.” 

“Wh-what?” He mumbled, his head dropping back against the brick wall.

“You heard me. I'm gonna fuck your bony ass and make you cum untouched. I know you prefer a reach around but _someone_ thought it was a good idea to flirt in front of me.” I told him, and he whined, pushing his hips forward, grabbing onto my waist. I removed my hand, and listened to him groan at the loss. I reached into my handbag and pulled out what was inside; my strap-on. It was Rick's favourite, nice and girthy with realistic veins and a bulbous head. I fastened it around my hips, making sure it was nice and secure before I looked back up at Rick.

“Fuck.” He whispered, staring at my new appendage.

“Strip.” I commanded. Rick showed little shame in doing so, shedding his top in a swift motion before his jeans were in a pile at his feet. “God, you're such a whore.” I shook my head, hooking my fingers in the ring in his choker, using it to pull him over to a nearby trash can. I bent him over it.

“Y-y-you're gonna fuck me over a trash can?” He asked, and I snorted, pressing my hips into his backside, wedging my cock between his cheeks. 

“You got a problem with that?” I asked. Rick didn't answer, so I reached a hand around to his face, presenting to him my fingers. “Suck.” I said, and he did. I rocked my hips, grinding my cock against his ass as he coated my fingers in spit. He groaned, high pitched and needy, and I chewed on my lip. Seeing him so vulnerable, stark naked in a semi-public place while I was fully dressed, it made the seat of my panties wet. 

I fucked my fingers; three of them, in and out of his mouth as he swirled his tongue around them, getting them nice and wet. When I was satisfied, I pulled back and removed them, grabbing his asscheek with my spare hand and spreading him open. I rubbed my middle finger over his asshole, feeling him clench at the touch; though he quickly relaxed. I pushed past that tight ring of muscle, and was knuckle deep soon after.

“You want some more lube yet?” I asked, just to make sure he was okay. He shook his head, breathing heavily as he gripped onto the edge of the bin.

“N-no. I can handle it.” He told me, pushing back against my finger. I thrust the digit, loosening him up. It wasn't long before a second finger slipped in with ease, and I could scissor them. As I worked him open, Rick was letting out little mewls of pleasure, especially when I reached for his prostate, treating him to some direction stimulation to milk some precum from him. I wanted him to leave a puddle. With three fingers inside, I fucked him quicker, his sounds coming louder as I stretched him.

“Good boy. Moan for me, make sure everyone on this street can hear you.” I purred, stroking my free hand up and down his spine. I reached around to his cock, giving it one slow stroke from base to tip, my hand coming away slick. I swiped his precum over the strap-on, stroking it as if it were real. There was something very satisfying about the action, and I moaned quietly.

“Ohh fuck. I-I-I'm ready. Fuck me. Please?” He pleaded, rocking his hips forward and rubbing the end of his cock against the side of the bin. I pulled him back by his hips, putting a stop to it. I continued fucking him with my fingers, thrusting them quickly whilst aiming for his sweet spot relentlessly until he was a squirming, moaning mess below me. 

“You like that, baby? My fingers in your ass? I bet you're desperate for my cock.” I said, leaning over to speak directly into his ear. He whimpered, bucking his hips. 

“Yes.” He hissed. I pressed kisses into his neck, bringing my teeth out just a little to graze his skin. He tilted his head to the side, encouraging me to continue. I sucked on the spot below his jaw, bringing up a deep red flourish. 

“You're mine. Remember? When you take me to a show you belong to me.” I reiterated, punctuating my words with a particularly rough thrust that had him wailing.

“Oh God, oh fuck, _please_.” He cried out.

“Please what? Tell me what you need, Rick.” 

“I need… I need your goddamn cock in my ass, fuck!” He grumbled, not sounding happy about voicing those words, yet desperate enough to surrender to them. I smiled and gently withdrew my fingers. I walked over to my bag where I'd discarded it on the floor, and pulled out my bottle of lube, coating my cock generously. When I turned back to Rick, I wasn't happy with what I saw; he'd taken it upon himself to reach between his legs, lazily stroking his cock.

“Cut that out.” I scolded him, grabbing both of his arms and pulling them back. He misunderstood, straightening up; I soon corrected him, pushing him back down over the lid of the bin and pinning his arms behind his back. He hissed at the cool temperature of the metal against his chest, a stark contrast to the warm air. My hands were clammy from the heat, but I managed to keep my grip on his arms as I lined my cock up with his ass.

“Ow, shit. I'm sorry! I didn't- I won't do it again.” He whined, wriggling around.

“I've heard that before.” I mumbled, before pushing forwards, burying myself inside him in one smooth motion. I heard a sharp intake of breath followed by a pathetically needy sounding moan. “Just be grateful I'm using lube after what you just did. I said I want you cumming untouched, you knew what you were doing.” I threatened, though it was empty and we both knew it. I didn't particularly want to cause any internal bleeding, and I wasn't evil. 

“I'm sorry.” He repeated, though it didn't sound sincere. I rocked my hips, gaining another moan. Something about being dominated changed Rick. His whole demeanor shifted, turning him into a malleable, slutty bottom, so incredibly different that at times I felt like I was fucking a damn chick. It was fascinating. Not to mention satisfying, so much so that I often preferred topping him to taking his cock. The power shift was glorious.

“Mmm, tell me how much you want this.” I said. A pleading Rick was music to my ears, and it was only on these occasions that I could indulge myself. 

“Baby, come on… please.” He said breathlessly, pressing his cheek against the edge of the bin.

“I want to hear it.” I replied, my tone hardening. 

“I… I fucking need it.” He said quietly, fidgeting and trying to rock back but my grip on his arms kept him mostly in place. 

“Yeah? How bad?”

“Real bad, baby. I-I-I’ve been thinking about this all night; that's why I… I was flirting with that tank in there, tryin’a get your attention.” He admitted, breathing heavily.

“Oooh, I see.” I mused, then gave a hard thrust, hearing the metal trash can rattle with the impact. Rick's breath caught, his hands forming fists behind his back.

“Yes! Th-that’s- oh God, please keep doing that.” He begged, lifting his head and tilting his hips, giving his back an attractive curve that once again, had me noticing a more feminine side to him.

“Mm, you wanna be fucked rough and hard?” I asked, and he nodded. I repeated that thrust, satisfied with the sounds he was making. “Like that?”

“F-faster. For the love of God keep going.” He said, and I chuckled. I had mercy on him, giving him exactly what he needed by starting at a punishing pace; it didn't seem like he needed much warming up. “Ohh thank you!” He moaned, using the momentum of my thrusts and the leverage of my grip to rock back against me, his ass bouncing hard off my hips. 

“There's my good boy, taking my cock so well.” I praised, shifting my grip on his arms into one hand so that I could stroke my other hand through his hair. It felt damp from sweat and the humid air, and I massaged out the tangles. Rick sighed, tilting his head back to lean into my touch. I smiled and trailed my hand back down his body, right down to his ass where I gave it a firm smack. 

“Fuck! I love it when you hit me.” He growled, a deranged kind of arousal seeping into his tone. I loved it when he was like this; down for practically anything. 

“You want me to beat your ass red? I'll make it so you can't sit down, raw you with my cock and bruise those bony ass cheeks.” I said crudely, following up my words with another hard smack. He grunted, jolting at the contact.

“God yes, please.” He groaned. I upped the ante, shifting my position so I could get better leverage. The bin threatened to topple over, shaking and rattling with every thrust, so I leaned back as I held Rick's arms, countering his weight and pushing deeper. The new angle must've been doing something right, because those high pitched, desperate whines were back, coming in time with every thump of my hips against his ass. I slapped the side of his asscheek again, and a sharp intake of breath interrupted his other sounds. 

“You're putting on such a good show, Rick. You should give those people in there an encore, shall I invite them out to watch? I know you like being in front of an audience.” I said, humming pleasantly as I dragged my nails down his lower back, leaving pink lines in his milky flesh. “What do you think your fans would think, hmm? Seeing you butt naked in an alleyway, getting stuffed?” I added, getting breathless myself. 

“Mm, fuck me like this anywhere you want, I don't care wh-who watches.” He told me through clenched teeth. 

“I think you'd like it, wouldn't you? Having everyone see what a dirty boy you are, letting me bend you over a damn trash can.” I laughed, landing another smack on his ass. The nature of Rick's sounds changed again, more frantic, like he was begging me with just his moans.

“Oh fuck, fuck! I'm gonna cum.” He wailed, lifting his head higher, trying to impale himself on my cock even deeper; though there wasn't much left to take… perhaps I'd have to invest in something even larger for next time. “P-please, can I cum?” He asked me desperately, his voice strained and delirious, like he was having trouble containing himself.

“How polite of you to ask.” I said, leaving him hanging as he writhed, his moans raising in pitch like they usually did at the point of his climax, and I knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself even if I said no, told him to wait. “Go on, baby. Cum for me.” I purred, reaching out to stroke his hair again as he let go.

Rick called my name as he came, bucking wildly underneath me; his hips seeking something to grind against. The only disappointing thing about this position was missing the money shot, but I imagined it was impressive given how long has orgasm seemed to go on for, his moans practically turning to sobs towards the end of it. I gradually slowed, taking my time in bringing him down, thrusting past the point of overstimulation and coaxing pained whimpers from him. When I finally pulled out, I bent over to press a kiss between his shoulder blades before releasing his arms. He stayed put for a while, slumped over the bin spent and breathless, it was a sight to behold. The only thing missing was a load of my own running down his leg, maybe I'd be able to convince him to use his freaky science stuff to give me a real dick one day. Just temporarily, of course.

Eventually, he straightened up. His legs visibly shook, and he rubbed at the tender muscles in his arms before turning around to face me. As he approached me, I noticed with great satisfaction that he'd left his mark on the place; a healthy amount of cum was dripping down the side of the bin. 

“Baby…” He breathed, cupping my face and moving in for a rough kiss, teeth clashed and lips were nibbled, and I moaned into his mouth before he pulled away. “L-let's go back to the hotel, I meant it when I said I've got more than one fuck in me. You're gonna get it so hard, any way you want.” He told me, and I couldn't hide my grin. I removed my strap-on, holding it out to him.

“Sounds good to me. First, you gotta walk back into that bar and clean this up for me.” I said, quirking a brow at him when he showed hesitance. “Either that or you can wear it all the way back.”

“Wear it… how?” He narrowed his eyes, as if considering my offer. I laughed, realising what he might be insinuating.

“Well, I was thinking around your waist, as intended. But if you really wanna walk back to the hotel with it up your ass, that's acceptable too.” I nodded. Rick smirked, as if accepting the challenge and snatched the thing from my hands.


	3. Part 3: Going Halves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and reader share a double ended dildo together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this story doesn't really have a plot or a continuous/chronological story line, I just kind of add scenes to this fic as and when I get the inspiration to write something new for these characters :P

I stared down at Rick with a perplexed expression, not even trying to hide my confusion about the object he was so tantalisingly swinging from side to side. It was quite the picture, him sprawled out on my bed with his cock out, jutting from his body; hard and shiny with precum and my own spit, with a bright pink sex toy in his hand, wobbling and swaying comically with the movement of his wrist. The expression he wore was one of persuasion, one half of his brow cocked, a sultry smirk and bared, exposed teeth. 

“What is- well, no, I know what that is. But why did you pick that, of all my sex toys, out right now?” I asked. It was a double ended dildo, generous in length and girth. I'd used it with just one person in the past; and they'd been a woman. 

“Uhh, m-maybe because I wanna use it?” He said, patronising me. 

“But how, I've only ever used that with- oh. You mean you wanna go ass to ass?” I cocked a brow with interest, climbing back onto the bed with him; sitting cross-legged between his outstretched thighs. 

“Ass to ass, ass to snatch, whatever you- it's up to you, baby.” He grinned, reaching a hand down to lazily stroke his cock, I watched him for a while, distracted by the movement of his wrist and the loose expression on his face.

“Right, but how exactly are we going to do this? You know I'm the adventurous type, Rick, but I don't have a clue what I'm doing.” I admitted, prompting Rick to laugh at me. 

“All you gotta do, baby, is lay down on your front. I'll take care of the rest.” He told me, gesturing with the dildo for me to move. I crawled away from him and further up the bed, laying down on my stomach and resting my cheek on the pillow; from my position, I could see him from over my shoulder. I watched him as he picked up the lube from where it sat on the bed; I'd been fingering his ass as I sucked him off, Rick was always up for a little ass play. 

Rick smothered both ends of the dildo in lube- I made a mental note to buy more- and leaned forwards, holding himself up with a hand on the bed as he reached around his back with the toy. He had a look of concentration on his face as he eased the toy inside him, out of my view; since he'd already been fucked open with my fingers the task was easy. His shoulder was bobbing up and down and I realised he was fucking himself with it, when he closed his eyes and started moaning quietly, I bit my lip and squeezed my thighs together, gyrating my hips in a bid to get some friction. Seeing Rick pleasure himself was a sight I thought I'd never get sick of, but after a few minutes of soft moans and a fresh stream of precum, I admit that I was. More like; I was getting impatient.

“Come on, Rick, are we doing this or what?” I asked and Rick's eyes flashed open, it was almost as if he'd forgotten about me completely. I narrowed my eyes at him. 

“Y-yeah, yeah I was just- uh, where am I aiming with this? Y-you want your pussy fucked?” He asked, turning around and straddling the backs of my thighs with his back to me. He pushed my legs as wide as they'd go with him sitting on top of them, and he looked over his shoulder at me.

“Mm, yes please.” I breathed, tilting my hips so my ass was sticking in the air and my pussy opening was angled more towards him. He backed against me, holding the dildo steady with his hand as he angled it towards my pussy. When he was close enough, I reached a hand underneath me and between my legs to guide him the rest of the way; the lubed up toy slid easily into my already wet opening, and Rick relaxed his hips back against me, pushing it in deeper; I let out a soft groan. His asscheeks pressed against mine and he stayed there for a while, rocking his hips subtly from side to side as the toy joined us, buried fully in our bodies.

“Mmm, that's good, right? Y-you like this?” He murmured, bracing his hands on the backs of my calfs as he rolled his hips in circles, grinding the toy against my g-spot. 

“Oh fuck, yeah.” I sighed, canting my hips back, forcing it deeper still. 

“Jesus, wh-what a way to fuck, huh?” He chuckled.

“Absolutely. You're very creative.” I laughed breathlessly, my hand was still pinned underneath me and I used it to touch myself; rubbing my clit as Rick started moving more. He rocked his hips back and forth, rolling them sensually so the toy slipped in and out of both of us; he didn't go fast, he took his time, working out his range of motion so that nothing would slip out and ruin the moment. “Fuck.” I sighed, pressing my face into the pillow as he got used to the position, angling his thrusts just right. It was incredible. The angle of the toy inside my body tilted the head of the dildo towards my belly, so everytime it moved it rubbed right up against my g-spot. 

“Shit, th-that's it. This is what I was hoping for. God, this is s-something.” He said, his tone gravelly and almost just a groan. I lifted my head to turn and watch him, he had his head hanging down as he moved, his back curved with his ass sticking out, the motion of his hips was mesmerising and I bit down on my bottom lip to stop the needy, desperate sounds that wanted to escape. He looked good; this wasn't a sight that I'd ever seen before but I could definitely get used to it. Rick and I had always been experimental in the bedroom and I'd fucked his ass with a strap on more times than I could count, but seeing him like this; riding the dildo in a way that was more controlled and more… elegant than usual, with his hips curling forwards and back like that, was something new entirely. Especially when every move sent pleasure rippling through me, my arousal spiked and my fingers worked faster on my clit, I felt myself becoming breathless. 

“Oh, go faster. Do it- I need more.” I groaned, pleading with him. He obliged, his thrusts becoming bouncier as his ass hit mine over and over, it felt good, almost like being fucked and spanked at the same time with something soft and round. It was a totally unique experience. Rick was grunting in time with his thrusts, breathing heavily and loudly, and he looked back over his shoulder to watch his ass hitting mine. He wrapped a hand around his cock, pumping it quickly; I could hear the slickness of his precum with his strokes and I whined, lifting my hips up from the bed as my orgasm began to build. My arm was starting to ache, even cramping up slightly from being pinned underneath me for so long, but it didn't stop me from rubbing my clit fast and hard enough that I'd no doubt feel sore later. 

I reached my free hand back to him, stroking his calf and sighing words of encouragement to him as his movement became rougher, more erratic. I could hear the sound of our bodies colliding, skin smacking skin, as well as slippery, wet sounds emerging from between my own legs as my climax drew closer. 

“Fuck I'm gonna cum, you're gonna make me cum, Rick. Don't you dare stop.” I growled, my jaw clenching as I dug my nails into his ankle, doing all I could to rut back against him, to get more and more. Almost there-

“Hey, y-you're fucking hogging the thing.” He snapped over his shoulder, pausing to reposition the toy which had buried itself deep inside me, leaving less length for Rick. I whined when he stopped, pressing my face into the pillow again in frustration. 

“I said don't stop!” I yelled, angry that he'd stolen my orgasm from me. 

“Fuck, you're drenched. N-no wonder I can't get any friction from this thing, i-i-it's just slip-sliding around in your cunt.” He said breathlessly, pulling the dildo out of me and rubbing it against my slit in an attempt to remove some of my wetness. I bucked on the bed, crying out in frustration as my pussy throbbed, clenching around nothing. 

“If you don't put that thing back in me in five seconds, this is the last time I'm going near your asshole for a _long_ time!” I warned.

“Get on your hands and knees, baby.” He told me, and I was so desperate for him to continue that I did as I was told. He shuffled backwards until his butt was flush with mine and I reached underneath me so I could guide the toy back inside me. I moaned at the feeling of being filled again, practically sobbing at how good it felt.

“Ohhh, I’m close, so damn close. I gotta cum.” I whined, rocking back and forth on the dildo now that I was on all fours. Rick matched my rhythm, mirroring me perfectly. “Oh yes! Fuck, that's good!” 

“Mmm, that's it baby, isn't that better?” He said. Now that we were both moving, it was easier to share the toy equally. “Fuck, that feels so good. That hits the fucking spot.” He groaned and my fists grabbed onto the pillow below me. I sped up and Rick matched my pace, following along with what I wanted much to my pleasure. His sounds became needy, girlish almost, higher in pitch and desperate just like they always were when he was nearing his peak with something in his ass. He didn't sound quite the same when he was the one doing the fucking.

“Listen to you, you're loving this.” I laughed breathily, turning my head to look at him. “You're sounding like a slut again, I love it.” I groaned, speeding up, feeling Rick's bony ass smack against mine, I wouldn't be surprised if I woke up bruised the next day. 

“You know it, baby. I-I-I'm a slut for you when you pound my ass, whichever way you do it.” He replied filthily, moving forwards onto his elbows, putting himself lower and changing the angle of the dildo between us. A quick intake of breath interrupted the answer I wanted to give; some sort of witty, smarmy comment about bending him over more often. Instead, I found myself calling out his praise.

“Just like that! Fuck, don't move, don't you- oh God that's perfect, I'm gonna cum.” I wailed, my eyes squeezing shut. My hand wasn't even anywhere near my clit, but my orgasm was building just as fast as it was earlier.

“Yeah, cum on this dick, baby. Do it with me, fuck, I'm gonna shoot my load just listening to the s-sounds you make.” Rick growled and I heard the slick sound of his hand moving on his cock again. I came hard. My mind was shattered and I couldn't hold back the sounds I was making, nor could I control the volume of my voice as I called Rick's name over and over again. I heard Rick's sounds become more intense too, breathy, shaky moans that caught in his throat and turned to grunts as he painted my bedsheets below with his cum. 

“Oh my God, oh my-” I gasped, feeling shaky on my arms as I tried to hold myself steady while Rick pounded against me still, riding out his own climax. 

“Fuck! That's it, that's- ohhh god.” He called, his movements slowing down, his hand eventually dropping to the bed. He sagged forwards again, staying with his ass up in the air, joined to me by the toy still. I didn't want to move, I didn't want that empty sensation of the toy leaving me, but my muscles were screaming at me to lay down. I edged forwards, sliding off of the dildo before turning to Rick. I leaned down beside him, pressing a kiss to his shoulder as my hand slid down his spine. I eased the toy out of him, hearing a satisfied, pleasured sigh coming from Rick as I did. He slumped onto his stomach, seemingly paying no mind to the cum soaked sheets below him. He groaned again, a lengthy, spent groan that told me he was done for the night. 

“Rick.” I whispered, laying down beside him and running my fingers through his tousled hair. He grunted in response and I kissed the side of his head. I didn't say anything, my mind couldn't conjure up anything to say after such an intense encounter. Instead, I took the toy and wobbled off to the bathroom to clean it up. My knees shook as I stood at the sink and my hands didn't work as well as I needed them to. I did the best I could and left the toy on the side to deal with later, before making my way back into the bedroom. I launched myself face first onto the bed next to him with a sigh. 

I watched Rick for a while, noticing the soft motion of his back rising and falling slightly with his quiet breaths. I remembered once upon a time where Rick would tell me he loved me after sex as intense as that; though he'd stopped after too many occasions where I denied it, told him he didn't know what he was talking about. Now, with a hollow feeling in my stomach, I found myself longing to hear those words again and I wondered why I'd been so adverse to hearing them before. I swallowed hard, my heart thudding in my chest as I readied myself for what I was about to do. I placed a hand on his shoulder blade and took a deep breath. 

“Rick.” I whispered. “I love you.” I told him, closing my eyes as I waited for his reaction. The only response I got, however, was the quiet sound of his snoring. My heart sank a little and I opened my eyes again, and sighed. Pushing it to the back of my mind- it was something to deal with another day- I scooted closer to him and snuggled into his side so I could join him in slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> I might just do another part for this at some point. Just out of interest, would anyone else be interested in a fic that involves reader pegging Rick? Or is that just me?


End file.
